


[100+ Word Challenge] Batch 11 : Sakumoto

by jade_lil



Series: 100+ Word Challenge - JE PROMPTS [10]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Prompt Fill, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jade_lil/pseuds/jade_lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5-drabble prompts.<br/>5 stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[100+ Word Challenge] Batch 11 : Sakumoto

**Author's Note:**

> filling prompts over at JE_PROMPTS

Prompt : Years  
Pairing : Jun/Sho

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

It’s kind of amusing to watch Jun prods and pokes at his face in front of the mirror, frown deepening with every brush of his fingertips across the tender skin beneath his eyes, at the side of his mouth; it doesn’t take a genius for anyone to know that Jun is worried about those laughlines that stubbornly refuses to disappear even after his almost everyday visit to the dermatologist, aside from his seemingly endless supplies of anti-aging creams occupying the two top shelves of their dresser. 

He leans comfortably with his back against the headboard and sets about watching Jun apply some more cream onto his face, his long, black hair tied back securely by his purple headband (something he would never admit to owning, even if it would mean his life, Sho is quite sure of it). Sho thinks it’s somewhat hilarious, most especially to anyone who doesn’t know Jun like he does, to see him so emotionally invested on keeping his looks as perfectly fabulous as it was when he was on his early twenty’s, but. 

Okay, so maybe it’s a little bit adorable, not to mention charming, watching Jun’s lips curl into those little pouts whenever he leans further into the mirror to inspect something on his face that he probably think wasn’t there before, or the faces Jun makes whenever his gaze would catch his boyfriend smirking back at him from where he’s lying on the bed. 

“What’s funny?” Jun grouches as he evenly applies the cream from his chin and up his cheek, vainly trying to stop the years from showing up on his face by means of those beauty creams; Sho wants to tell him to stop, maybe come up with something appropriate to say if only to reassure Jun that _no, those lines doesn’t make you any less beautiful and yes, I think the creams are working perfectly fine on your skin, don’t worry_ , but he knows Jun is terrible at accepting compliments especially those that comes from his boyfriend’s mouth whom Jun thinks could be the world’s biggest liar if the situation calls for it.   

Not this time though, because just one look at Jun and he knows he’s teetering at the edge of hyperventilation and hysterics, and there’s only one way to pacify Jun when he’s like this. 

He rises from the bed, walks the short way towards Jun as Jun watches him grimly; Jun’s gaze is dark and his scowl deepens at Sho’s every footsteps. His expression betrays nothing even as Sho crouches when they’re at touching distance, wraps an arm around Jun’s chest and his other free hand he uses to cup Jun’s chin, tilting Jun’s face a little bit as they watch each other’s faces on the mirror.

He leans his mouth closer to Jun’s right ear, watches as Jun meets his gaze through the mirror, intense and hungry, and whispers, 

“Look at that, Ma-chan,” he says, still mostly against Jun’s ear, holding Jun’s gaze as he graces a tender finger across Jun’s jaw. “You could be sixty and old and balding,” he says and pauses to press his mouth against the side of Jun’s temple, eyes still locked on Jun’s on the mirror and feels the way Jun’s body shiver against him when he says, 

“ – and I’d still think you’re the most beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes on,” he finishes with a wink, and is only marginally surprised when Jun surges up to catch his mouth and says his reply through a kiss so passionate it completely takes his breath away.


End file.
